Crossing the Border
by Dark12light
Summary: Yumi's parents are fighting all out now, and it seems like they have to divorce, and eventually move. Yumi is not handling it very well, and let's just say that hitting people does not really solve anything...
1. Monday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko._

* * *

She wipes the edges of her eyes, making sure no remnants of this morning are visible. She already scrubbed away the dried-up tears. No doubt she's ashamed of herself. She's a teenager, and to cry over a silly thing like this...

_It is not silly_, her conscience retorts. _You should not even be going to school..._

She sighs hopelessly, tugging the strings of her backpack. She continues to trod on the cement. Her feet don't want to lift off of the ground, and she winces, hearing the grating noise over and over again, playing like a death march.

She walks through the front gate of Kadic unenthusiastically. There's no need to even pretend that she had a good morning. She isn't exactly a morning person... or a daytime person or a night time person...

"Hey!" everyone greets her. She mumbles a response, putting change into the vending machine. Pressing the button for coffee, she waits impatiently until the cup fills with the comforting drink before leaning on the wall next to Aelita.

"What's up? You look more... Yumi than usual."

"Nothing." She glares at Odd momentarily before sipping her drink. "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." After finishing the drink, she crumples the paper cup in her fist, throwing it into the trash can. "I want to be alone." She makes her way past them to the other side of campus.

"What's her problem? It's like she's mad at us or something, and she just got here!"

"I don't know." Aelita glances at Ulrich. "Do you have any idea?"

"Nope." Ulrich pushes his hands into his pockets, tired if anything. He hated Mondays. Despite his fatigue, his mind seemed to be going a mile a minute.

"It's not a XANA attack. I scanned Lyoko earlier this morning."

"I'll talk to her. If it worked last time, it will work this time." Ulrich pulls his hands out of his pockets and begins to stride to the depressed girl.

She's sitting stiffly when he takes a place beside her. "What's up? You seem pretty upset."

"I can't help it." Yumi glares at him. "Ulrich, I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want some time alone, so can you go somewhere else?"

Her bitterness did not deter him. "Pushing me away won't solve anything. You're only making yourself miserable, Yumi."

"I don't want to be around anyone, and that includes you." Yumi begins to get up. "Quit following me around." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

Despite the disastrous morning, she sits with them at lunch. Their presence gives her peace of mind, if only just a bit. If she was left to her own devices, there was no telling what she would do. She only wants some space; that's all. What about that could people not understand?

After pushing the macaroni noodles around her tray with her fork for several minutes, she pushes her lunch tray away, using the empty space to rest her head on her arms tiredly.

"You're not eating?" Aelita interrupts the awkward silence, finally voicing her concern. The others at the table observe them in their silence.

"I'm not hungry." Yumi turns her face away from her friends.

Odd pauses, pulling the straw out of his mouth. "Yumi, you've got to eat. I know that you might not feel hungry, but-" He pauses awkwardly as he glances at the clothes hanging from her frame, not clinging as they usually did.

"Quit bothering me!" Her shoulders tense and her voice grows more irritated.

Ulrich shakes his head to Odd. Shrugging, Odd places Yumi's tray over his own, eating the leftovers.

"Oh look, Yumi's sad. I think she's depressing the entire table here," mocks Sissi. She leans over the seething girl towards Ulrich, who's thrusting his fork into the macaroni. "I don't know what you see in her. I am not depressed like she always is. What exactly do you see in her? It's definitely not the looks. I mean, did you look at her parents? Her mom-"

Yumi raises her head quickly, glaring evilly at Sissi, who backed up in shock. "Leave already! Don't you understand that no one wants you here?"

"What, I hit a soft spot?" pesters Sissi, enjoying the challenge. She's oblivious to the fact that Yumi's loud protest earned them the attention of every student in the cafeteria. "You know in your heart that you never will be pretty like me. You know that Ulrich will love me and me on-"

"I'm telling you, leave right now," Yumi stands up, interrupting Ulrich's snort. She turns her back to the lunch table, ignoring her friends' wide-eyed looks.

"Yumi, you might want to sit down." Aelita nervously tugs on her elbow, looking at the interested stares around the room. "Yumi..."

"I'm tired of this whiny little baby acting like she is all high and mighty, calling me this and that when she really is just a little, useless, idiotic troublemaker." Yumi emphasizes the last few words. She jerks her arm away, invading Sissi's personal space with just a few steps.

"Yumi, she's not worth it!" Ulrich doesn't want her to get in trouble with the principal and possibly get expelled. "Yumi!"

Yumi glared at Sissi's face for a few more seconds before replying shortly, "I'm leaving." She turns to leave on the heel of her boot.

"Oh, and Sissi?" She spins to face a smug Sissi. Her face makes her so sick. Yumi punches the girl in the face, and shoves her against the wall. "That's for talking junk about my mom." And she stalks out, leaving a very stunned audience.

Sissi widens her eyes, holding her face with her hands. Turning to Ulrich, she exclaims squeakily, body quivering, "Ulrich-dear..."

He glares at her, finally standing up. "You're lucky I don't hit girls," and he chases after Yumi.

A wide-eyed Odd spits out his macaroni and laughs. The entire cafeteria eventually joins in. Nick and Herve quickly lead Sissi out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Yumi!" She's running quickly, turning deftly around trees and walls to avoid him. She doesn't want to face him, to tell him the truth, to tell him why she's acting like a complete fool. Eventually, he catches up to her, tugging on her arm. She jerks away, only to have him grab her other arm. "Yumi, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything!" She's frustrated when she faces him. "Ulrich... I need to tell you something."

He's breathing heavily as he really looks at her. Her eyes are tired, skin paler than usual, clothes wrinkled and seeming to hang off of her tired frame. She bites her bottom lip, willing her tongue to move naturally, to speak, but she can't let the words go. Her vocal chords won't work.

She falls against the shed door, crossing her arms. "Ulrich-" But the words won't come. They race through her mind randomly, making her dizzy.

"What is it?" He leans on the door next to her.

She sighs. "It's my parents." She begins to blink rapidly. "They've been fighting a lot lately and they want a divorce."

"Oh." Ulrich looks at her bleeding lower lip, the teeth nibbling over that lip, her glittering eyes. "Yumi, that's horrible."

"It is." She stares at the ground in front of her, her focus off of the awkward boy next to her. "My father makes the income, so Hiroki and I are staying with him."

He is confused. Though Yumi's father is strict, he could care for Yumi.

"My mom is keeping the house." She covers her face with her hands, sitting on her haunches. "I have to move."

He widens his eyes. "No!"

"It's the only way. He says that he never liked working here anyway. I've already suggested living in a dorm, but he doesn't trust you guys. No matter what I say he's stuck on his ideals."

"You can't leave! How about Lyoko? How will we defeat XANA with you gone?" What will I do with you gone? Ulrich wants to ask as well, but he feels that this

"I don't think I can tell everyone else."

"There has to be a way." He pats her back. "Don't worry. We'll find a way. You can't just leave like this."

"I know." She hides her face in his shoulder, crying softly. Stunned, he hesitantly wraps his arms around her. After all, she _had_ just punched someone.


	2. Monday Part 2?

"What happened?" The nurse rubs the blood off gently with a cotton ball doused in alcohol. Sissi winces despite herself. "That is a nasty bruise you are sporting on your cheek."

"I have a bruise?" Sissi's eyes looking around rapidly, searching for a mirror.

"It will go away in a few days' time." The nurse steps away, throwing the cotton ball into the waste bin. She eyes the girl's, particularly at a bluish-greenish area appearing on the girl's face. "I think your nose is broken and that I shou-"

"Elisabeth!" The principal rushes into the room, gripping the sides of her head gently. His eyes search her for any visible injuries. "Are you all right? What happened? I will expel the person who did this to you the minute you tell me who di-"

"My face hurts!" Her complaint ends his spiel.

"My poor daughter." He faces the nurse. "Dorothy, how is she?"

"I believe her nose is broken. There is a large bruise on her cheek. It will go away eventually. We just need to take her to a specialist to check out that nose, though."

"Who did this to you?" He grips his daughter's shoulders.

"Father, it is nothing, really. I just tripped..."

* * *

"Where were you and Yumi during lunch, huh?" Odd barely moves his lips so the teacher does not notice their conversation. He observes the scribbles on his paper when her gaze is too dangerously close.

"Nothing." Ulrich yawns, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He gazes straight ahead at the chalkboard. "Something happened at home." He schools his face into an expression of careful indifference, his lips barely moving.

"Really?" Odd erases an ear from his sketch decidedly. "Her parents?"

"Yeah, something like that." Ulrich scrunches his nose, trying to understand what the instructor is saying. "She's so distressed. I brought her to the nurse. She got sent home early."

"That sucks." Odd bites his pencil eraser. "It's a hit with the school. Everyone is talking about how Yumi beat up Sissi."

"But she just hit her once. I don't think she wants that much attention-"

Odd is excited. "Her nose bled so much, and last time I saw, Yumi left a hefty bruise on her face. When Jim asked about it, she said she tripped." Odd chuckles. "Be careful, Ulrich. Yumi's a wild one."

Ulrich sighs impatiently, scribbling down notes determinedly. Sometimes Odd is just too much.

* * *

She glares at her mother, stomping past her to go to her room. The echo of a slammed door follows her when she collapses on her futon, crying into her sheets.

_Why me? Why does my family have to be the dysfunctional one? Who do they think they are, divorcing like that? I do not want to leave this house, please, no more moving..._

Her dad never said they would move to another country, but her father couldn't find any business opportunities anywhere nearby. Moving to another country seemed to be the only rational choice they had.

She couldn't face having completely new friends, living in a completely new place, learning a new language, learning a new culture. Once was enough to last her a lifetime.

She snatches her purple stuffed animal from its corner, hugging it tightly. She won't move. She'd rather stay with her mom. She doesn't care what they say.

She sighs, tucking her hair behind her ear. Why is she being forced away from her mother? She loves her parents.

She flips over, burying her face into her sheets.

* * *

"Where's Yumi?" Aelita crosses her ankles underneath her as she sits on Jeremie's bed.

"She went home early. Apparently, her parents are having trouble at home." Ulrich toys with his keys in his hands, tossing them back and forth.

"Trouble?" Jeremie's voice seems distant while he concentrates on his computer monitor.

"She didn't want to tell you guys yet, but I suppose I should let you guys know that Yumi is moving. After Sissi made that crack about her mother in the cafeteria, she just broke down. She told me about it. That was why I was late for class." Ulrich grips his keys in a fist.

Jeremie stops typing, staring at Ulrich. "She's seriously moving?"

"She can't move!" Aelita closes her eyes. "Not Yumi."

"I don't know. I want to ask for more information, but she-"

"Why?" Aelita opens her eyes. "She must have a good reason for wanting to leave Kadic, leave us..."

Odd interrupts in a growl. "I'm going to hurt Sissi so badly tha-"

"Her parents. That was all she said. According to her, they are splitting up." Ulrich hasn't looked at his friends' concerned faces, his eyes glued to his keys as he begins to toss them between his hands again.

"This is horrible! We have to stop this." Aelita plants her feet on the floor and makes a move to stand.

"Aelita, we can't change how Yumi's parents feel about each other. We don't even know them." She pouts, subdued by Jeremie's logic.

Ulrich finally raises his face to look at his friends. "We should be able to do something."

"I doubt we can. They are consenting adults, and if they do not get along, it is not our problem to fix. We should not get involved."

"How can you speak so calmly?" Aelita is glaring at Jeremie, who just shrugs. "She's our best friend, MY best friend. We can't just let her go like that!"

"It's logical. The only way to have her stay here is most likely to convince her parents to let them stay in Kadic as permanent students."

Odd places a finger on his chin as he leaned into his lap."That could work..."

"But her dad does not trust us at all. That's why Yumi said they weren't staying." At Ulrich's protest, the group of friends sighs in defeat.

Aelita raises an eyebrow. "That has to be the most foolish reasoning I have ever heard."

"I must agree." Aelita seems to have forgiven Jeremie, giving him a small smile. He smiles back at her.

"Well, with Lyoko, her parents must be suspicious about her staying up late, hanging around a bunch of guys, though I am not the one her parents should be worrying about." Odd gives Ulrich a significant glance.

"Me neither. I am not a bad influence." Odd and Ulrich roll their eyes at Jeremie's tone.

"You're calling me a bad influence? I am the scapegoat here." Odd laughs, tousling Ulrich's hair at his protest.

"Which may be another reason why she can't stay in the dorms." Aelita frowns at Odd and Ulrich, seeming to blame them for Yumi moving away.

Ulrich sighs. "Guys, the point is that she's going to move."

"We have to stop this. Can't we just do a return to the past and-"

"Aelita, no. Returning to the past would only prolong the situation. As I said before, we cannot change how they feel about each other."

She sighs in defeat, wringing her hands. "I feel so helpless."

Ulrich silently agrees with the sullen girl. "I still think she should get a dorm here."

"Of course, you would like that," Odd elbows his roommate playfully with a big smirk on his face. "She would be closer and you would know where she was at all times. You would love that." He faces Aelita when he sees that his words gave him the intended reaction from Ulrich. "She could stay with you. Then Ulrich would be going over there all the time, and you guys could do whatever you want in there."

"Yumi staying in my dorm..." Aelita's frown turns into a look of wonder.

Ulrich's face is reddening. "Odd, shut up!" Though he sounds angry, his scowl seems more like a look of guilt, like the face of a kid whose hand was found in the cookie jar.

"I can imagine it too! In the mornings, Aelita would be here with Jeremie, I would be having my breakfast, and Ulrich would be in your dorm. It's so perfectly laid out in my mind! You better expect a lot of knocks on the door in the middle of the night and-"

"SHUT. UP. ODD."

Odd raises his hands in surrender. "Geez guys, I didn't know that I offended all of you." He smirks, seeing that everyone is red. "I guess having Yumi stay in a dorm is a really good idea."

"Odd, if you say any more of that, I will lock you up in the factory, and I will teach you how to run and read every single program and file in the Super Computer." Though Jeremie is red, his eyes are hard, his gaze tense.

Odd widens his eyes. "No, nothing like that! I was just kidding, trying to see how red Ulrich could go without telling me to shut up, that's all!" He laughs nervously.

"You have to start showing yourself up in a good light around Yumi's dad." Aelita gives Ulrich a significant look. "You have to convince him that we're good people."

"Why me?" Ulrich is automatically offended.

"You always walk her home, walk her to school, and she usually ends up late." Jeremie uses his fingers to count out the reasons. "She also talks about you the most when she's around her parents, according to Hiroki. Do you need any more reasons?"

"No." Ulrich grips the cell phone in his pocket self-consciously.

"Well, okay." Aelita yawns, raising her arms over her head in a stretch. "I'm going to bed. Bye guys." The door closes softly behind her.

"I always have to make the effort." Ulrich kicks the carpet beneath him.

"I bet that she would put up a bigger fight with her parents if she had a good argument. How about, 'Oh, I don't want to leave my boyfriend' or 'I'm in love'? How do you feel about that?" Odd has that goofy grin on his face as he teases Ulrich, his hand gestures going even more exaggerated.

"That would not change their minds. They're really tough and strict." Ulrich is red, scratching the back of his neck at Odd's teasing.

"You never know." Ulrich glares at Jeremie for his opinion as Odd cracks up.

"Aren't you so thankful that she is so stubborn?" Odd has a dreamy voice, folding his hands under his chin.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious, Ulrich." Odd yawns noisily. "Anyway, I'm off to bed."

"I'm thankful." Ulrich glares at Odd even after he walks out of the room.

Jeremie chuckles. "Um, you kinda share a dorm with him if you have forgotten."

Ulrich groans. "This day just gets even better." Jeremie laughs, patting his friend on the back.

* * *

After some tears and eating a tension-filled dinner with the rest of her family, she is on her laptop, surfing it in boredom.

She eyes the charging phone by her wall. Should she call Ulrich? It's not that late, and he's the only one she talked to about her situation. He would understand. He was pretty mature about everything so far.

She shakes her head. Telling him is enough. She's just glad that the rest of her friends don't know. Tiredly, she signs onto her instant messaging software, finding Odd online. She checks the time and frowns. He's usually off at this time.

**Odd (10:47 PM)** : Hey there, Yumi :D Ulrich told me you left early. No wonder I didn't see you after that fight at lunch.

**Yumi (10:47 PM)** : Hi Odd.

She frowns before adding more.

**Yumi (10:48 PM)** : Why are you still up?

**Odd (10:48 PM)** : They had pie for dinner. Ugh...

She chuckles. She never knew that eating so much would ever cause so many problems. She waits until she's calm before replying.

**Yumi (10:48 PM)** : When are you ever going to learn?

**Odd (10:48 PM)** : I'm here to have fun, not learn.

**Yumi (10:49 PM)** : Classic response, but that's not what the school district says.

**Odd (10:49 PM)** : Forget those old geezers!

**Odd (10:49 PM)** : They could go rot :(

**Yumi (10:49 PM)** : That's pretty... blunt, even for you.

She's smiling so much right now. She's so grateful she had friends like Odd to comfort her, even if he didn't know he was doing it.

When he doesn't reply, she pulls up another window and begins to surf music videos. She's distracted by another beep, meaning that Odd finally replied. She pulls the window to the front of the other windows.

**Odd (10:51 PM)** : Why did you leave early?

Her smile freezes. Why does he have to ruin everything? She resorts to the only lie she could make up on the moment. It's innocent enough and somewhat true.

**Yumi (10:52 PM)** : I was sick. My stomach has been bothering me all day, but I feel better now.

**Odd (10:52 PM)** : Good to hear. Is that why you were so cranky this morning and hit Sissi at lunch?

She scowls despite herself. Would people just forget it already?

**Yumi (10:53 PM)** : Yeah.

**Odd (10:53 PM)** : You were so cranky! What's got you pissed?

She lets out an exhausted sigh, hitting her forehead. Why is Odd so intuitive?

**Yumi (10:54 PM)** : It hurt a lot. Trust me on this one.

**Odd (10:54 PM)** : You could have told us that instead of blowing us all off.

**Odd (10:54 PM)** : The last time you were this mad was when you were fighting with Ulrich.

**Odd (10:55 PM)** : Is it your parents?

She scowls, biting her bottom lip. She blames this on when they switched bodies. She'd prefer Odd is not so close to her. It's just weird!

**Yumi (10:55 PM)** : Kinda.

She's glad to notice that he's not replying to her answer. Letting out deep breaths, she begins to listen to her music again until that ominous beep interrupts her.

**Odd (10:57 PM)** : You wouldn't believe who just showed up! Guess!

**Yumi (10:57 PM)** : Humor me.

**Odd (10:58 PM)** : Romeo just walked into the room! Let me ask him if he wants to talk to you...

**Odd (10:58 PM)** : Romeo's going to bed. Sorry Juliet. He hates it when I get on when he's going to sleep. See ya later.

_Odd has signed off._

She sighs, closing the lid of her laptop. She pushes it away, relaxing into her futon.

She would fight for her freedom. Any situation where she had to lie to her friends is a bad one, especially if that friend is Odd.


	3. Tuesday

"You sure put a number on Sissi." Ulrich leans against the wall by the vending machine. Yumi does the same as yesterday, slowly sipping on her warm coffee as she leans on the wall next to Aelita. "I heard her nose was broken and everything."

Yumi stares desolately at the ground, nodding absently. She's obviously not listening to a word he's saying.

"So..." Ulrich gives Odd a death threat. Don't you dare say a word, his eyes seem to tell in one glance. Odd stops awkwardly, laughing while he rubs the back of his neck.

"Why is everyone acting like someone died?" Yumi is irritated, looking at her friends suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just such a bad day, and there are so many quizze-"

She looks up at the laughing sun, surrounded by its young, puffy clouds. A refreshing breeze blows through her hair. She wills herself to relax, crossing her arms. "I think you're lying, Odd."

"I told them." Ulrich saves the rest of his friends from her wrath. "I'm sorry, but they had to know."

"You told them?" She glares at Ulrich. "I thought I sa-"

"Why are you moving? You are like my family, my older sister." Aelita frowns, hugging herself.

Yumi's look softens. "I said it was most likely. I probably won't." Her effort to reassure her friends is not lost on the group and Aelita smiles.

"But your dad won't let you get a dorm. There are no available houses in walking distance to here. I looked it up."

Yumi looks out into the campus. "We probably will, but we probably won't. Hiroki is begging my parents not to split up, but it ended up in an argument between them." She widens her eyes while gazing out into the campus. "I did that to Sissi?" It seems like she just woke up.

Sissi is strutting around campus with Nick and Herve close behind her. She sports a large bandage over her nose and a big blue bruise on her cheek. Some students point and snicker behind their hands.

"I hope she quits opening her mouth. That girl gets on my nerves." Yumi turns away, not being able to handle the sight of the injured nuisance.

"It's strange that she lied. It could have easily gotten you off campus, hitting the principal's daughter."

Yumi smirks in anguish at Jeremie's comment. "I'm going to be gone anyways."

"Don't talk like that! We're going to find a way to keep you here, whether you like it or not. I don't want you to leave." Aelita rushes into Yumi's arms, and she seems surprised before her expression softens again.

"Hm." Yumi puts her finger on her chin. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"I believe the only options we have are trying to push your parents together or convincing your dad that we are not a bad influence on you. The first option is impossible right now, but the second possibility may work. I'm not sure how to do that." Everyone is shocked at Ulrich's outburst and he scowls at everyone's shocked stares. "What?"

"Keep me out of the Lyoko missions? If I came home earlier and acted like everything was the way it used to be, it could work."

"And Ulrich quits taking you to school and back home." Odd grins, rubbing his palms together evilly.

Ulrich scowls. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"C'mon, imagine what it would be like if Yumi stayed with us." Aelita smiles for the first time that morning. "Yumi, we could share a dorm!"

Ulrich is growing impatient with the lack of answers. "I never did anything to this guy, and all of a sudden, I am so bad that he has to move out of the country. What did I do that was so bad?"

"Yeah Ulrich, imagine what it would be like if Yumi shared a dorm with Aelita." Odd nudges Ulrich.

"We would be closer, and we would be quicker in getting to Lyoko for missions. She would not have to escape her parents. We could get a lot more done." Of course, Jeremie views the possibilities in a pragmatic manner.

Yumi crosses her arms, ignoring the rest of her friends. "It's not his fault that he wants to protect me, Ulrich. It will just be for a while to convince them that you guys are not bad influences and that I would be safe..."

"We could be like sisters, living together!" Aelita is practically squealing with the possibilities of living the girlhood she was deprived of for years.

"And Ulrich would be spending a lot more time out of our dorm, especially at night." Odd nudges his frowning friend again.

"But I'm not a bad influence!"

"That's the point!" Yumi sighs in irritation at Ulrich's repetition. She breathes in deeply when she turns toward her happy friends. "I'll do it." She glares at Ulrich, crossing her arms as she does so.

* * *

_That Ishiyama thinks she is all great! _she thinks dejectedly, sitting under a tree. She rubs her cheek, immediately wincing and moving her hand away.

"I should have protected you better," frowns Herve as he watches her intently. "I will get that girl."

"By what, talking to her?" She sighs hopelessly. "She's lucky that I lied to my dad about it. I don't want her kicked out of here just yet." She smirks. "She'll get it soon."

* * *

"Ulrich, this is really awkward." She looks around the hallway, paranoid. She barely dodges some rushing students and their bulky backpacks. "Is this necessary? Like I-will-die-soon-if-I-don't-do-this necessary?"

"Well, I am going to be missing a lot of time with you, so I'm taking in-between classes as an option." He continues to walk beside her, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

She flushes, the plan running through her mind repeatedly. "All right, then. Fine, fine. Geez..." She looks around the hallway again nervously. Thankfully the period was just about to start so there weren't many students in the hallway.

"So now can I carry your books?" He raises an eyebrow, extending his arms.

She hugs her textbooks closer to her chest, frowning at his drastic change of mood. "Never!"

_What's got him acting so weird anyhow?_ she thinks, looking at his calm smile with a wary expression.

* * *

"You were taking her to class. That is so sweet." Odd smirks while making room for Ulrich to sit beside him. "It's sad that you will see your Juliet less often."

"It's okay, honestly. I get to see her in between classes sometimes. I'm trying to memorize her schedule." He pauses, his friend's teasing finally bringing up a realization. "And she's not my Juliet!"

"Stalker-much, Ulrich?" Odd raises an eyebrow, ignoring his flustered friend's outburst. He opens his composition book to a new page, opting to sketch than to listen to Ms. Hertz drone on about isotopes and the strong force within atoms.

"It's necessary." Ulrich opens his book and turns the pages mindlessly. "What time will I have left with her? In the mornings with you guys? I obviously will not get to see her after school. As a matter of fact, I'm going to see less of her..."

Odd chuckles as he watched his lab partner struggle for breath when finally facing reality. _Good morning revenge for hiding the hair gel last week!_ he thinks gleefully.

* * *

"Hello, Ulrich-dear!" Sissi cries out. He sighs visibly when she saunters up to the table in her injured glory. Yumi sits there dejectedly, staring blankly at the tray of food in front of her.

"Don't you learn?" Odd swallows his lunch politely before chuckling. "We don't want you here."

"Ulrich does," she says sweetly, winking in the embarrassed boy's direction. "It is so obvious that he would rather follow me around than be around you dorks."

"Obviously." Odd is close to taking out his markers to color his face so his mockery of Sissi would be complete.

Yumi begins to force-feed herself, spooning the gelatin and pushing it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Do not hit the girl. Do not hit the _stupid _girl. Do not hit the stupid girl _hard_...

"I want you to leave." Ulrich pushes the broccoli around on his tray. He glances at Yumi's awkward position, her rigid shoulders, her stiff hands gripping the utensils...

"You're only saying that because you are surrounded by your friends," she says, correcting him. She slides in next to him. "C'mon, Ulrich-dear."

"Leave us alone, Sissi." He sighs. He darkens his gaze when he repeats himself in a louder, more commanding tone. "Leave."

Odd laughs. "Hey, those extra ten pounds are coming to good use, huh?" Sissi frowns, crossing her arms.

Just as Jeremie is about to get into the conversation, Yumi drops her spoon, glaring at the insistent girl. "Do you need me to hit you again, Sissi?"

Everyone freezes, staring wide-eyed at her. They remembered what happened last time. It takes so much just to be lucky once.

"No," she says curtly. "Since you just suddenly spoke, you just ruined the entire atmosphere. Goodbye, Ulrich-dear. I'll be back." She blows him a kiss and walks off with Nick and Herve trailing closely behind.

Yumi shrugs and she picks up her spoon, eating her lunch quietly.

* * *

"You know what happened this morning, right?" Odd slides the covers over his body. "You would have to be an idiot not to notice." He yawns loudly.

"No." Ulrich uses his hands to support the back of his head as he gazes at the ceiling. "What happened?"

"You and Yumi." Odd wasn't going to continue.

"Oh." He sighs. He frowned at his friend's silly implication. "We argued. What about it?"

"You guys were acting like we were not even there." Odd smirks, turning over on his side to face his roommate. "It was just you and Yumi in your own little fantasy world. You know, right now, we have limited time with her. You should not spend the time bickering with her."

"I know. Sometimes it is like she doesn't understand how I am feeling, like she thinks I'm angry because I had a bad day when it is for a completely different reason. She acts like she understands me."

"You sound like a girl. You and your feelings." Odd laughs at his own joke.

But Ulrich, exasperated, turns to face the wall. "Good night, Odd."

Odd chuckles. "Good night, Romeo."

"_Don't _call me Romeo."


	4. Wednesday

They're still at it, arguing about everything and nothing at once, and she finds it mentally draining. _Apparently, they didn't have enough of it last night, Yumi thought dryly. Or yesterday. Or the day before. Or the entire week..._

"You think I do nothing? I cook, I clean, I take care of our kids! Do you need me to count it out for you?"

It's driving her insane, these feuds drilling out a bit of her calm with each hate-filled word._ Can't they just spend their time productively instead of wasting it by yelling about this nonsense?_

"This is what I mean! I work long hours and the least you can do is not scream in my face when I just want to eat a warm meal at home!"

"Will you stop fighting for once?" Yumi drops her chopsticks and brings her bowl of rice down loudly. The bickering stops, and both adults are panting, sitting down at the same time as they glare at each other.

Her father frowns. "Do not speak to your parents like that. Have you no respect for your elders?"

"I have as much respect for both of you as you have respect for each other." She lays her chopsticks over her bowl of rice. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't like it when you both are fighting." Hiroki intervenes, agreeing with his older sister. "The walls are not soundproofed. I sleep late at night."

"I don't want to move either. I understand you both are not getting along, but it's not fair that Hiroki and I have to suffer."

Her father's frown has turned into a serious expression. "Yumi-chan, understand that you are moving and that is the end of that. I am not sure where exactly, but when the time comes, we will move."

She groans, standing up abruptly. "I'm leaving." She grabs her backpack and slams the front door when she passes through it. Her mother shakes her head with disdain.

* * *

"I don't believe them!" She takes a deep breath when she sees the school's front gate nearby. "I wish they would just get along and quit acting so brainless."

"Hi Yumi." Ulrich interrupts her seething mind. "How are you?"

"Not good. I'm going to attend the Pencak Silat before class today." She passes by him, going straight for the gym.

"I have detention. I'll see you after then."

"All right." She dismisses him as she walks away. He sighs, moving his neck around. He woke up this morning with an ominous feeling. The sun is shining, there is not a cloud in the sky, and he didn't see Sissi yet. So why does his stomach feel so weird?

"I'll just have to be vigilant today." And with that, he heads toward detention.

* * *

She changes into her black tank top and gray sweatpants, throwing her gym bag into the locker. She exhales deeply, kicking upwards momentarily to stretch. Slamming her locker closed with her outstretched hand, she runs out of the locker room to the gym.

Jim isn't present yet, leaving her alone in the large room. She smirks inwardly, eying the punching bag left hanging by itself. She begins to attack it, ignoring the heat invading her body like a disease.

"Ishiyama!" calls the instructor from the door. She pulls back her fist, grabbing the bag to stop it from swinging wildly. She bows respectfully when he walks by. "You're early," he remarks.

She stands up straight. "I wanted to attend class bright and early."

On cue came William, Tamiya, Milly, her brother and a few other students. She stands in line with them, yawning inwardly as Jim tells them a story about his past. By the time she's up to fifty-six sheep, she finds herself being pulled away by William for sparring.

He pulls them to the farthest point in the gymnasium from Jim. "I've never seen you attend his classes before." She slowly circles him in her fighting stance, readying her fists. "Do you want me to go soft on you? I've had a bad morning."

"Soft on me? I've been studying Pencak Silat since I've been little," he brags, readying his fists as well. He hops forward, gaining distance slowly.

"Seriously William?" She blocks his punch. "That long?"

"Don't go soft on me is all I ask," he chuckles, hopping backwards.

"Well, let's say we're equal." She crouches in order to sweep her leg and kick him off balance. She laughs in seeing him sprawled on the floor. "Are you sure you've been practicing Pencak Silat that long?"

"Yes," he affirms, jumping up from his position on the floor and readying his fists. He runs forward, kicking her on the side of her torso. She blocks with her forearm and is shifted a few centimeters to the side from the force of his attack. "I'm just going easy on you."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow, extending her arm to punch his abdomen with his leg at hand. She maneuvers her arm, twisting it so he landed on the floor again. When he stands up, he blocks her next punch, pushing on her elbow to prevent her arm from moving. He smirks, pushing her backwards with his other fist. "C'mon, I'm not a little girl." He is cautious as she kicks upwards.

She plants her hands on her hips, then quickly blocks his next kick, using her forearm to knock him off balance temporarily. She smirks. "I'm not like every other girl, you know." When he kicks up, she uses her arm to knock him away, using her other leg to kick him in the other direction.

She finally realizes that someone is screaming and she pauses in her motions. "What the...?" She releases him, dust falling over her shoulders. It is hard to see. She looks around, finding the source of the screaming. Ropes are unbound from their bindings, gymnastic rings falling at fast speeds, chains let loose...

She tries to hear Jim, who is shouting orders. She looks up in horror to find one of the lights falling towards William. Without even seconds to think about it, she instinctively leaps in to push him out of the way to have herself impacted by the blow. She finally gets her peace and quiet.

* * *

He drops his tray onto the table, taking the seat next to Aelita. "I checked the hallways. I even asked her teachers if they saw her. She's nowhere to be found."

"Jim blocked off the gymnasium." Aelita glances outside. "I was pretty sure he said that some equipment was damaged."

"Yeah." Jeremie bites into his baguette. "Jim said that the gymnasium's hardwood floor was damaged. I already scanned the towers. It's not XANA."

Odd swallows his food. "That's weird."

"It is. Do you think she was there when it happened?" Ulrich is growing more concerned by the second. In his classes, he kept himself going by convincing himself that she left in time, but now…

"I don't know though I doubt that she would let herself get hurt like that. She's Yumi."

"You're overestimating Yumers, Princess." Odd laughs, his mouth still chewing his food. He reluctantly swallows. "Hey Ulrich, don't you have detention right now?"

Ulrich widens his eyes, jumping out of his seat. "See you later guys!" And he runs out of the cafeteria.

* * *

With one more forgotten detention and late soccer practice, the thought of her does not disappear. The only thing stopping him from checking if she was home is Jim. "If I catch you breaking the rules one more time Stern, you've got a date with me for a whole month in the library."

He kicks off his covers again. He can't tell if he's too hot or too cold. His legs determine it. For some reason, energy is definitely not lacking.

"Dude, go to sleep!" Ulrich checks the clock by his bed. It's just before midnight. His roommate yawns. "Worry about her tomorrow." It's like he read his mind.

He kicks his blankets off of himself once more, ignoring his roommate's protests. "I can't. I keep getting this strange feeling."

"Well, just relax! I've been staying awake because of you." He kicks both legs into the air, dropping them loudly on his mattress to demonstrate his frustration.

"I can't." He sighs. "She may be really hurt or-"

"Just go. To. Sleep."

He sighs again, yielding only because he has a few tests the next day. "All right." He presses his earplugs in and attempts to change his thinking direction for the night.

* * *

_Dated Wednesday, April 3rd_

_I'm busted and tired. I had detention with TWO teachers today. Why did I let Odd convince me to break those beakers yesterday in science? I really need to start getting focused in my classes. My averages are already dropping so far, and I really don't need to get a call from my dad anytime soon..._

_I didn't see Yumi at all today. I shouldn't be worried at all. It's just coincidence that there was that accident in the gym this morning. After all, she can protect herself. She certainly proves herself valuable to our team on Lyoko, but that is beside the point._

_Maybe if I keep thinking it, I'll eventually believe it._

_There's nothing to worry about. Yumi is at home right now. She's probably asleep. It's too bad I can't sneak out of here. Odd is already fast asleep so he can't make sure Jim doesn't catch me, and I'm just one bad word away from having detention for a month. There's nothing to worry about. She doesn't need me to watch her back when she doesn't need it._

_What am I kidding?_

_She needs us to watch her back as much as I need to stay as the soccer captain to keep my dad away. I'm not saying she's stupid or anything, but let me just say that sometimes things cloud her judgment like William. Ugh, I am just gagging from the thought of it._

_Well, I can't really complain. She got to know me, a guy that everyone on campus hates because 'he thinks he is the coolest guy ever'. Sometimes, I wonder if there's anything truly bad about her at all._

_Ulrich_


	5. Thursday

He still has that 'head-heavy, can-barely-move' feeling when he gets out of bed, rolling onto the floor instead of kicking his feet into mid-air first, but the only thought that encourages him to stay awake and not punch the floor is the promise he would see Yumi today. Plus, the cold air from the night before created lingering goosebumps on his body that demanded to be taken care of.

After showering and changing, his body still lags more than usual, but he's able to laugh at the sight of his unconscious roommate when he jogs out of the building to get his blood rushing through his body.

He knows that she wants some space; that's one trait they share in common. However not seeing her at least once after first period yesterday is really strange. Is she avoiding him? That's possible, but he should have caught at least one glimpse of her. They usually cross paths at some point during the day.

Sitting by the front gate brings back so many memories: half-breakfast from her bag, rumors about them being a secret couple...

Oh wait, that's still happening now.

But eventually, all of this reminiscing grows tiring, and he ends up staring out into the city. He sighs dejectedly, checking his digital watch. Odd must be up by now, wondering why his roommate woke up considerably early before him and just abandoned him. Glancing up, he still sees no trace of his Asian friend.

And an hour goes by waiting with understanding patience. She's late, later than she's ever been. He's frowning when he hears someone shout his name from behind him; it's most definitely Odd. He turns around quickly, confused when he finds the rest of the group hurrying up to him. Odd thrusts the newspaper into his crossed forearms, and Ulrich grips the paper with his fingers before it can fall to the ground.

"What are you doing that for?" Ulrich runs his fingers though his bangs, standing erect with his stiff legs, fighting a yawn. His friends look at him with a desperate urgency.

"Page 6." Ulrich raises his eyebrow at Aelita's sad expression as he turns the pages. At once he finds the article at the top of the page.

* * *

_Accident in Gymnasium: Closed for Repairs and Investigation_

_by Tamiya Diop_

_Everyone knows that the gymnasium was closed yesterday. There were no physical education classes, and all athletic after school programs were postponed for another day. When asked why, Jim would reply, "I'd rather not talk about it." Now according to anonymous sources, it seems the answer is clear._

_Before school yesterday at half past seven, James Morales was holding the infamous Pencak Silat class. Students come and go as they please to practice needed skills for defense and offense. When asked how he acquired such skill to be able to teach it to students, Morales replied, "I'd rather not talk about it."_

_It started off with sparring, according to sources. About ten minutes through the class, it was described that the punching bags were falling from their restraints and began to fall on the students. A few students were injured by the accident, though only two needed serious medical attention. One student is critically injured and is being held at the hospital._

_"She was saving me," recalled an anonymous student. "She pushed me out of the way, and the punching bag landed on her instead of me."_

_The principal declares that physical education classes will be taken outside while the gymnasium will be closed indefinitely. When asked if there will be anymore Pencak Silat class in the near future, Morales stated, "I'd rather not talk about it!"_

* * *

Aelita observes the transformation with careful eyes. Wonder into confusion into growing anger… a process she's well-accustomed with. It's rather dreadful really, that he has to figure this out in such an impersonal manner. At least he found out from his friends, Aelita tries to reason. It's not like he's breaking down in front of Sissi...

"Are you okay?" She snatches the newspaper from his loosened grip.

"Yeah." It seems years passed him by and he's exhausted, leaning back against the fence, the rattling fence similar to his shaky breathing. Jeremie and Odd share a meaningful look as Aelita steps forward and rests a reassuring hand over his shoulder.

"You're not. You're sad that she's in the hospital. All of us are, but we suspected that you would be hurt the most."

"Why would you think that?" He glares at Odd, pulling himself off of the metal gate, as if blaming him for the situation. He snatches the newspaper out of Aelita's hands, shoving it into his bag with brutal force. "We're just friends, that's all." And he stalks away, shaking his head in disbelief.

And all his friends could do is watch him walk away.

"I guess he wants to be alone now." Jeremie leads his friends away from the gate to their spot by the vending machines.

Odd scowls, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Now doesn't this feel like deja vu?" His friends just laugh at him.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that we both failed that test." Odd's hands hold the back of his head as he strolls out of class. "You barely wrote anything when you handed it in."

"How would you know?" Ulrich determinedly ignores the whispered comments of passing students. He had grown used to them a long time ago, but it seems like too much today, much more intense.

"I checked to see if I could copy any of your answers." Odd slaps the air as if smacking Ulrich's question away. "You didn't even answer the first one. That one was easy even for me!"

"Well, Odd, I could not exactly study last night..."

"You got that right! I don't care about the stupid test anyway. Who needs velocity and acceleration?" Odd starts to hum a tune merrily, skipping in the halls as if he has no care in the world.

"Now you know what it's like to be Ulrich Stern." He walks into the cafeteria with Odd in front of him, as usual.

They both are first in line. Since they're early, compliments to Odd, they're able to gather their lunches and leave to get seats at their table. Ulrich sits down first, plopping his tray on the table, then dropping on his seat. He starts to ignore his lunch, gazing out into the barely occupied cafeteria.

Odd sits across from his depressed friend, acting as if he does not notice him blanking out at all. Anticipating his lunch, he quickly spoons the food. He paused, his spoon in mid-air, when he rethinks the severity of the situation. He drops the utensil on his tray reluctantly, eying his friend. "You're moping."

Ulrich shakes his head. "I don't care." He pushes his tray toward his friend. "You can eat that." He's using Odd's love of food against him.

Though the offer is tempting, Odd scrunches up his face in distaste. "I don't eat vegetables. You know that." He pushes it back toward Ulrich. "Go eat. You need it."

"I'm not hungry." He speaks slowly as if Odd is a small child. He sighs, staring at the door longingly. "I think I should see her. What do you think?"

He shrugs at the change of topic, continuing to munch on his crepe, opting to let his friend fend for himself. Subtlety has not always Ulrich's strong point.

"I'll call Hiroki about it." Ulrich frowns at his own tray of food. "I'm not hungry, Odd."

"You know, XANA hasn't launched an attack in a while." Odd is pointedly ignoring Ulrich's statement. "It's suspicious, don't you think?"

"I know, but Jeremie has checked the towers already." He sighs tiredly. "I feel so useless! I don't know how she is, and I really want to do something."

Odd raises an eyebrow at the change in subject. "Why don't you try meditating or something? Don't turn into Yumi while you're talking to me."

Ulrich glares at him.

Odd slaps his own forehead. "Oh wait!" He grins playfully. "Now I know how to cheer you up!" He watches as his friend's expression grows bleaker. "Don't worry, Romeo. We'll see her sooner or later. I guarantee it."

"I don't exactly trust you when you say the words Romeo and guarantee in the same sentence." Odd crosses his arms in irritation when Ulrich's phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He answers it immediately. "Hello?" He exhales in exasperation. "What's up?"

"Is a tower activated?" Odd frowns from across the table, even pausing in his spoon-lifting motions.

Ulrich sighs, rolling his eyes. "All right, we'll be there." He hangs up, quickly pocketing his phone. "C'mon Odd, we're going to the factory."

* * *

"I don't believe we didn't see anything! I am so convinced that this must be an attack, damaging the school like this. Only an idiot would do something like this." He slams his fist onto the table, rested his face on it.

"I'm sorry that we found nothing, Jeremie. Maybe we can visit Lyoko again after school ends." Aelita's attempts at comforting the young genius seem to work, and he raises his head.

Jeremie finally speaks. "I'm just so annoyed. If XANA did not do this, then someone must really be after Yumi, damaging the gymnasium while she was in it."

Aelita bites her bottom lip in thought. "I doubt someone would be so mad at her to actually hurt her like that. She's in the hospital right now, after all!"

"It seems rational that the ropes did not break of their own accord. Someone cut those ropes for sure."

"It gives us a reason to investigate, and with XANA out of the way temporarily, we can do it."

On the other side of the room, Odd and Ulrich are bickering. Ulrich seems to be very sullen and depressed, moreso than usual.

"It must take a lot of work to make everything fall down like that." Odd is trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Ulrich frowns. "That's not really funny, Odd."

"I'm not trying to be funny. Besides, I know that Yumi is in a bad situation, but you act like she just died. I would rather try to make the best of it than assume the worst."

"So you want me to act like nothing happened?" Ulrich is growing angrier by the second.

"Just stop the self-pitying act, Ulrich! That's all I'm saying. She is going to be alive the next time you see her. I guarantee it."

Ulrich exhales furiously, pushing his fists into his pockets. "I'm going to take a walk." And he stalks away.

"What's up with him? During school, he acts like smiling will get him killed, and then when I try to joke around, he acts like I committed a crime!" If it weren't for the situation, Aelita would have laughed at his bewildered expression.

"We can all see her soon. Odd can ask Ulrich to call Hiroki for the address of the hospital." Odd huffs, crossing his arms defensively at Jeremie's suggestion.

"How soon is the weekend, Jeremie?" Aelita is biting her lower lip when Jeremie turns to face her.

"Soon enough." And he leads them out of the factory.

* * *

_Dated Thursday, April 4th_

_Yumi is in the hospital and the first thing I think is ,"What the heck was she thinking?"_

_I knew that I shouldn't have let her go to that class that morning. I knew that she was pissed off, so I let her blow off some steam. I don't like dealing with her temper, because for some reason, she always blows it off on me._

_I hate Ms. Hertz. I hate myself even more for getting into detention in the first place._

_But most of all, I hate Yumi and her self-righteousness, always thinking that she's so good, always trying to do the right thing. She should have saved herself. Okay, so they did not exactly list her name in that newspaper, but I just know she is the person that saved the anonymous guy. I just know it._

_What's with this girl? She's usually cool and collected when it comes to people she doesn't know. She would stand back when it comes to watching the new kid be bullied, but she would save their life in an instant. What gives?_

_I'm not jealous. She saved my life countless times, but..._

_It's just frustrating. What's with this change in attitude? She could've died! Why does she have to be so selfless, risking her life like that?_

_Why's everyone else thinking that the way I'm acting is funny? Odd keeps laughing when I look at him. Aelita is just... I don't know, and Jeremie is all business. I don't need this right now._

_I know that time's running out. Odd keeps telling me to quit procrastinating (and other things), but he seems to talk to girls with ease and I don't have that type of charisma. I know I'm a hopeless cause. I mean, I'm best friends with Yumi and that is satisfying me enough so far. Why does everyone keep pressuring me?_

_This didn't help in the least with my restlessness. I really have nothing else to write, so I guess I have to sleep now. I only hope things are better tomorrow._

_Ulrich_


	6. Friday

_So you've finally decided to wake up. I never considered you for being so lazy, but considering how you act during class, I should have expected it._

_What do you mean? Who are you?_

_Relax. I'm just here temporarily. Don't beat me up or anything. I didn't cause this to happen to you._

_How come I can't see anything? Who are you?_

_I think you should be concentrating on getting out of this place. But… I wouldn't encourage that because I want all of you to myself. Forget reality._

_Possessive, aren't you?_

_Yeah, I am, but that's just who I am. Just like you are pining over a boy who is too chicken to go after you. I'm not a hopeless romantic, but for you, I'm willing to do anything, even be a hopeless romantic. At least I'm not afraid of my feelings._

_Why are you insulting me? Do I know you?_

_Well I know you. Okay, let's do this. Can you even tell me your name? What happened? Anything?_

… _No I can't. Why can't I remember anything? I'm just stuck here with you…_

_I'll have you know that I have a great personality! And it's okay, we can get through this. What do you remember last?_

_I remember being very angry…_

_That's no big surprise._

_I was fighting and it felt good… but then… it goes all dark from there. I don't remember a thing._

_C'mon Ishiyama. You're being dense. You can do better than that._

_I suppose I can try, but it hurts a lot. My head hurts. Did I lose the fight?_

_No… try to think harder._

_But it hurts so much…_

_Sh… it's okay. I'm here and I'll help you. You're not alone._

* * *

"It's Friday." Odd finished his yawn, raising his arms over his head to stretch toward the ceiling at an attempt for clarity from his foggy mind. "Ulrich?" After blinking rapidly, he glances at his roommate, who is clearly awake thinking of a certain girl at a certain place for a certain reason he's ashamed of.

"Yeah?" Ulrich shakes his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

_Of course_, thinks Odd, crossing his ankles as he sits up to observe his friend. "It's kinda obvious the way you are not really listening to what I'm saying." He pauses to put his friend under his intense scrutiny for only a few seconds. His gaze softens. "This has really hit you hard, hasn't it?"

"No." He hesitates before attempting to answer again, "Yes... no!" He sighs in defeat.

Odd chuckles. "It's yes or no, Ulrich. It's not like you're on trial, and you've sworn to the truth. Well, we could make things interesting..." He glances at his friend's annoyed face, and he shuts up immediately.

"I don't know. She's in the hospital. You need to do something big to get her there. She's getting all the care she needs." He twists, sitting up while gripping the edge of his mattress. "And Odd, I know I was being a jerk and all yesterday..."

"Yeah, yeah." Odd smacks the apology away though he's grinning at the look on his friend's face. "You know what? We need to get her something good."

"Something good?" Ulrich raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a get-well gift! With your wide knowledge about Yumi and my gift-giving skills, we'll give her the best gift she has ever gotten, that's for sure!"

"She might not even be awake. You saw how bad the gym looked after the accident."

"But with us giving her a present, she will be!" Odd jumps out of bed. "We need to shower and change. I'm hungry." Ulrich rolls his eyes.

* * *

"Seriously Odd, I don't think that a live animal is a good idea, especially in a hospital." Ulrich places his tray on the table before sitting down across from Aelita.

"It's perfect!" Odd eats his breakfast the second his butt touches the seat. "Now I know they all love Kiwi. Her dad was playing with Kiwi on his feet! Her mom gave me sushi with mustard on it just for Kiwi. Now that is love right there."

"Suggest something that will not run amuck and make her angry at you forever. After all, you want her to think well of you, not picture you in the electric chair." He frowns. "Where are you going to get a dog, anyway?"

"I have my ways." Odd laughs evilly. Ulrich is actually scared in that moment. Odd turns around to catch the confused expressions of Aelita and Jeremie. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're going to give Yumi get-well gifts!"

"And you were going to give her a dog?" Jeremie shakes his head, eyes wide in disbelief. "In a hospital?" _At least he's not getting hysterical like Ulrich_, Odd thinks happily.

"Thank you, Jeremie. See Odd, I'm not the only one who thinks that idea is crazy."

"Then what are you getting her? Poetry?" He chuckles when he notices Ulrich's silence. "At least I have an idea that won't bore her to death!" Ulrich sighs, deciding to eat his meal instead of arguing.

"Let's take her out to the movies instead when she gets out. We can all chip in and all. While she's at the hospital, let's just get her flowers and a card." Aelita's suggestion has Ulrich and Odd pausing.

Ulrich makes an affirmative sound. "That sounds okay."

"All right, that's settled. Really, you guys cannot do anything on your own." Jeremie shakes his head, flipping open his laptop.

"Let me pick out the card!"

"We're doing this together." Aelita glares at Odd. "Balloons, card, and everything."

"But it would be better if I picked out the card." Odd pouts comically, some food dripping down the sides of his mouth.

* * *

"Those ropes did not fall apart on their own," he growls, observing the ends of rope of the ripped punching bags on the ground. "They've all been cut through!" He looks up. "How could someone get up there and just break them like that?"

"We must not let any more of this get to the student body. It seems that there is a group of troublemakers on campus and I will figure out who it is, despite the cost," the principal gruffly orders. "Imagine how the school would do if word got out. Parents would not send their children to a cursed school!"

Jim continues walking around, observing the cracks on the floor, the broken equipment. "I don't believe that word of this got out to the rest of the campus." He shakes his head. "I don't believe that she got hurt for Dunbar like that."

"Well, it's teenage love," shrugs the principal. "We are starting repairs tomorrow, you know, fixing up the floors. Do you need any more time to investigate?"

"I don't believe someone would disrespect my gym like that..." Jim says, staring at the holes in the hardwood floor. He fists his hands. "When I figure out who did this, I'll make sure they get expelled!"

* * *

"Calling with a cell phone in a hospital disrupts all of the equipment." Jeremie glances at Ulrich pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Ulrich sighs, still pressing the keys on his phone. "I'm calling her house. I'm sure they aren't letting Hiroki stay at the hospital the entire time."

"True." Jeremie spins away from the monitor to face Aelita. "Scanned. Nothing, still." He's purely baffled.

"I like his attacks as much as the next guy, but this obsession you have is just strange." Odd leans against the wall next to Aelita on the bed.

"It's not an obsession. I'm just making sure things are fine."

"Millions of times a day?"

"Maybe you should relax for a bit." Aelita notices the spark of anger in Jeremie's eyes. "After all, it is the weekend tomorrow. You can do the work then."

"Then I'll be doing nothing." Jeremie turns away from the computer monitor with obvious reluctance.

"No, you're doing something called relaxing." Ulrich shakes his head at Odd's relentless comments.

Ulrich throws his phone aside, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Do you guys remember when I sprained my ankle, and I got sent to that hospital?" Odd nods slowly. "That's where Yumi is."

"It's just a few blocks away. Talk about our luck." Odd claps his hands together.

"Well, we have to go in the afternoon. That will give us enough time to get the stuff." Aelita glares at Odd. "We are getting it together, Odd."

Odd glares at her momentarily, finally deciding to ignore his friend's side comments. "Anyway, you guys handle the rest. I will most definitely find the best card that will keep her laughing until she comes out of the hospital!"

"You might as well give her laughing gas." Ulrich's comment is unheard.

"Card, flowers, and balloons. Is that so hard? Really guys, this is getting a bit too ridiculous for me." It seems that Jeremie is finally in a jovial mood, his lips upturning in a small smile.

"Try being a team player." Ulrich frowns, crossing his arms as he glances at Odd.

"How about a stuffed animal instead of balloons? And give her tulips, because it would be awkward to give her roses, especially from Aelita-"

"Odd!" Aelita glares at him.

"And I pick out the card?" Odd pouts.

"If I give in to this, will you stop bothering me?" Aelita eyes him.

"Yes, yes, and yes! C'mon Princess, if you want Yumi to be happy-"

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "You can get her the card." She scowls, looking at him. "But no more complaining or begging. Jeremie, Ulrich and I are picking out the balloons and stuffed animal. Enough said." She looks around the group of boys. "Is that understood?"

"Yeah..." Ulrich watches her expression uneasily.

A large grin overtakes her frown. "Okay!"

Ulrich scoots over to Jeremie slowly, hoping not to gain any of her attention.

"I'm going to get her the best card she ever got." Odd sings just slightly. "The best card ever."

* * *

_Dated Friday, April 5th_

_We're all planning to go to Yumi's room at the hospital and get her some things. Honestly, I would rather go over there, now that I know where she is. She is in the same hospital that I went to when I broke my leg. Is that some coincidence or what?_

_Once again, I can't sleep tonight. Odd advised me to just write down everything I had in my mind. He's teasing me, but that's the best advice I've received so far, well, as to deal with this night time insomnia. It's better than what he told me to do last week. Writing everything down is better than lugging a guitar around and professing my "everlasting love" to Yumi all day._

_I wish Aelita and Odd would just quit arguing about the stupid card. Buying stuff would be a waste of money. Worrying about what to get her is unimportant. She is not the type of girl to enjoy getting flowers and stuff like that. I don't know how I know this. I just know._

_What else do I know about her? It really scares me to think about it, to know her at such an intense level._

_Well, all I want to do is see her, whether she's awake or sleeping, as long as I know that she is there and will be okay._

_Kiwi is barking. I think I have to go feed him._

_Ulrich_

* * *

_Stop bullying me!_

_What is your name?_

_Just stop it already! I already told you I don't know. It hurts to think about it!_

_What is your name?_

_Stop it or I'll hurt you!_

_Silly, you can't hurt me. As a matter of fact, you're subconscious created me and I won't disappear until I do my job. Now tell me, what is your name?_

_Stop it!… It's… My name is… It's… Yumi._

_See, that wasn't that hard._

_I remembered my name…_

_Stop sounding so starstruck now. We still have a lot to cover._

_Why are you helping me? And why do you seem so familiar?_

_We'll leave that story for later. Now, since you remembered your name, do you remember what happened to you?_

_I just remember screaming and darkness. It got dark too fast… and my head hurts so much._

_It's okay. You're making progress._

_Won't you tell me if you know? It hurts too much._

_I would, but this is a journey you have to go through yourself. I wish I could help you, only God knows how much I hate seeing you hurt, but darling, this is for your own good._

_Sorry if this is too personal but… did something happen between us in the past? There's something that you're not telling me._

_It's okay. Just rest your pretty little head. It's time to rest now._


	7. Saturday

_I was hit in the head. That can be the only reason why my head hurts so much and I blacked out so quickly. I was hit from behind… trying to save..._

_A worthless piece of scum, if you ask me. I don't understand the reason why you feel you must be such a humanitarian._

…_William…. And we were sparring in the gym…_

_You're doing extremely well. Maybe I should have let you nap before I questioned you._

_Perhaps you should have, stupid._

_Don't call me stupid, or are you trying to insult yourself?_

_Don't play these mind games. And tell me why I am here and not awake._

_I don't know why you're stuck here with me. I'm not really complaining. And you still haven't figured out who I am yet._

_Yeah, I have no idea. You must be a stranger._

_Nuh uh, no I'm not. Though I'm a fragment of your subconscious, there is a reason why it brought me out to play. Not for old memory's sake, that's for sure._

_I honestly do not remember._

_How do you not remember? Honestly, you make me so angry sometimes. Your dear, your darling. How can you forget about me? First you leave me behind with barely a word and now you do this to me. I'm so hurt._

_I left you?_

_It's been three years and you have not contacted me. What happened to you? Do you hate me now? Have you found someone else?_

_Someone sounds a bit secure._

_Well, now you know how it feels to lose a part of yourself._

* * *

"Break, break, break dance! Break, break, break dance! Break, break, break dance!"

He groans, his patience thinning as he presses his pillow over his head. The annoying noise penetrates his pillow, drilling itself into his brain. Growling, he sits up and throws his pillow at Odd.

Except Odd isn't in bed. He's showered and dressed, smirking from the doorframe. His arms are crossed cockily across his chest. "Ready to face the day yet, Romeo?"

Ulrich is glaring at him, hair tousled around his head. "Okay, now remind me why you made that annoying song your alarm?" He wipes his eyes groggily before yawning, kicking the covers off of himself angrily.

"Because it's good music that I like to wake up to. It's not my fault that you wear those ear plugs." Odd shrugs, turning off the blasting music with a few presses on his cell phone. "Besides, we need to get to the stores early."

"Oh yeah." Ulrich jogs to his closet to take out his clothes for the day. He's leaning to the right as he moves, making for a hilarious sight. Odd makes sure to keep his cell phone closer to his chest, smirking as he records the sight. "I regret forgetting to put the earplugs in."

"C'mon, Romeo! Your Juliet is waiting!"

Ulrich sends an obscene gesture Odd's way. "I'm not Romeo, and she's not my Juliet!"

* * *

She was glaring at him all the way to the hospital. After telling the office assistant they're visiting Yumi Ishiyama, she tells them her room number, the directions to her room, and the quiet group is on its way, each person nervous for completely different reasons.

"Are you sure that she will like the chrysanthemums and the tulips?" Ulrich's comically hushed voice echoes down the hallway. His palms sweat as he nervously grips the plastic covering around the bouquet with both hands. The plastic crunches in protest as he squeezes it even more tightly.

"I don't believe you almost got her a dog despite us telling you repeatedly we were getting the stuff together." They walk into the elevator and the door closes behind them.

"Well, it was the best I could do. The other cards were boring and tasteless." Odd shrugs, ignoring the evil aura emanating from Aelita's body. Ulrich can only wonder if Odd wants a painful death, but he just ignores that thought. If Odd wants a slow and painful death, he could've asked Yumi a long time ago. Maybe that's why he's so adamant that Yumi be okay...

The elevator moves dreadfully slow, pausing at each floor. "Did you know that tulips represent a perfect lover?"

"That's helpful." Ulrich rolls his eyes as a twinge of jealousy pinches his heart at Jeremie's comment. After all, Odd chose the flowers. The elevator door opens ominously when they reach her floor, and they all step onto the white tile, hurrying to their friend's room.

* * *

"She's in the hospital. She might die. I heard rumors that she has head trauma."

"I don't care." Sissi shrugs, leaning back in her chair. "That girl deserves it."

"But don't you care what happens to her?" Herb asks nervously. He twiddles his thumbs.

"I don't care," she repeatsslowly, scowling at him. "Why? Are you scared?"

"Well," he starts, twiddling his thumbs more vigorously. "I just did what you told me to, but I feel responsible. I mean, her parents and her brother..."

"I don't care. I am actually doing them all a favor," she says decidedly, leaning back.

"But-"

"Just shut up, okay?" She frowns at him and he walks away, shaking his head.

* * *

"She's still asleep?" Ulrich places the bouquet gently on her surprisingly bare bedside table.

"She has a mild concussion and bruised ribs. The doctor says that she should be getting better after she wakes up." Yumi's mother is sitting next to her, diligently holding her hand. She looks wary, her hair frazzled and skin pale.

"Poor Yumi." Aelita places the stuffed animal by the bouquet of flowers. "I wish that I could do something."

"She will be all right, right?" Odd observes the motionless girl from the foot of the bed.

"We're just waiting for her to wake up." Mrs. Ishiyama pauses to brush hair off of her daughter's face. "She hasn't been awake for the last couple of days."

"Is she in a coma?" Jeremie fixes his spectacles. Ulrich wishes he can look as impassive as Jeremie. He would much prefer cool reality over warm awkwardness and the desire to move, to do something.

"I don't know." Mrs. Ishiyama pauses, sighing heavily.

"How about you get some food to eat, Mrs. Ishiyama? We'll keep watch and tell you if anything happens while you're gone." She hesitates at Odd's suggestion, looking at her daughter for a few seconds before getting out of her chair and leaving the room.

"We're gonna get who did this to her. She's not even awake yet, for Pete's sake!" Odd's hands are clenched in fists and he is glaring at the monitors.

"We're in a hospital." Aelita momentarily forgets the reason why she was mad at him. "We will figure out what happened to her."

"Buying this stuff was useless." Ulrich sinks into the chair defeatedly. "How did I know that she was not even awake?"

"How are you supposed to know that information beforehand Ulrich?" Aelita shakes her head. "We could not have done anything. I understand you feel guilty but that will not get us anywhere."

"Aelita's right. And it's good that XANA seems to be backing off for awhile. It's not good to fight him shorthanded." He glances at the prone form beside him. "I'll just focus on fixing that computer. The glitches seem to come in every week."

Odd snorts, crossing his arms. "Why can't you just chill? Or are you seriously addicted to having a computer keyboard under your fingertips?" He smirks at Jeremie's blush. "I have a feeling that in a few years, you're going to be confessing your love affair with the Super Computer."

Jeremie and Aelita laugh awkwardly at that, then blush horrendously after catching each other's gaze. Odd is cracking up when he catches the effects of his mischief.

But he stops suddenly. "Hey look guys, Romeo's asleep!" He points to the exhausted figure sitting in the chair next to Yumi.

"Wow, he must have been more tired than he let on. I didn't even realize it."

"No one did, Princess." Odd grins conspiratorially. "Guys, let's leave him here. We can return later." His whisper in the quiet room seems entirely unnecessary but it has Jeremie and Aelita laughing, immediately agreeing with the plan.

They all saw how Ulrich reacted when he realized Yumi was in danger and he couldn't save her. His body seemed to sink, sink lower than they had ever seen him, so perhaps some time alone with the sleeping girl would do him some good.

With a chuckle, Odd ushered his friends out of the room. "Goodbye you two!"

* * *

_Dated Saturday, April 6th_

_She has not woken up since that incident. I am a bit calmer, now that I know that the worst has already seemed to pass, but the fact that she has a concussion..._

_I have just been thoughtful all day, to be honest. I had a feeling that she would not even be awake, and I was right. I have this other feeling that something really bad will happen tomorrow. Will that one be right, too? I am not the type of person to just trust instinct. I like to stay rational and logical. It keeps me on track._

_Why did Yumi have to get in the way of that punching bag for some loser? I keep wondering that. She is such a... urgh! Why does she have to be so annoyingly nice? Does she even care about herself? Does she even know how much I care for her?_

_Well, I did not exactly tell her... so..._

_Still though! I am furious. I want to figure out who she had to push out of the way. I bet it was William. He's been coming to the Pencak Silat classes. He doesn't know squat about it. He's just being the clueless charmer as always._

_Would she push me out of the way to get hurt like that? Would she risk her own life to protect me? No, that's a stupid question. She saved me from a bulldozer once and she has always been there. We have always been there for each other. Maybe that's why I don't want her to leave, because then she won't be there._

_Ulrich_

* * *

_I just… don't understand. You speak in riddles. I have no time for this. I need to wake up and get back to my life. I need to get back to-_

_**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?** Until you figure out why I am here with you, you will be stuck here with me. That's just the way it is. Figure out who I am and just should pave the way to consciousness._

_But how can I when-_

_Butterflies._

_How the heck is that supposed to-_

_Sakura blossoms. Picnic on a red plaid blanket in the park.  
_

_Wait, wait… I do recall… Wait. Are you…? No, you can't be! It's been too long. You should be in Japan!_

_Hello._


	8. Sunday

_It's interesting how things happen, isn't it? I thought I would never see you again. You thought you would never see me again. And voila! We're seeing each other again. Life is just grand! I mean, the day you left me and promised you would contact me everyday, I thought you would return. I expected emails, letters in the mail, phone calls. But did I get them? No, not even a fucking postcard._

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-_

_You're sorry? Honestly? It took me a year to realize that I had lost you, that you would not be fulfilling your promise to me._

_But-_

_You told me you would never forget me! You told me you would still contact me. You told me I would see you again! Why didn't you call? Why didn't you send me a letter? Why did you forget?_

_Oh Junichi…_

_I have been faithful all this time. In all these four years I have waited… to realize you've been seeing someone else. How could you betray our love for this?_

_Please listen to me. Please! I… I never forgot. You have been on my mind everyday but you… you must realize, it's hard adjusting to things. When I left, I left for Ireland, but then we had to move to France… Don't you realize how hard it is to not have a home for two years?_

_Please do not give me any excuses. I know how you are, darling. And now it's time to face the music._

_I am so, so sorry… Please Junichi…_

_I know you are sorry, dear. That's just how you are. My darling Yumi. My darling cheating beautiful sorry Yumi…_

_You deserve better than me. You deserve a girl who can stay by your side. I thought I was that girl, but it took me a while to realize I wasn't… and well… I suppose I was scared. Though you were oceans away, I was scared._

_And I was scared that something had happened to you, that I had done something to chase you away that I was unaware of._

_I admit that not contacting you was an extremely foolish move, but Junichi… I don't even know what to say to this… but… we were children when we were together. We are different people now. I don't really know you now, you don't really know me._

_But my dear Yumi, I know you a lot better than you think I do._

* * *

Disgruntled, Ulrich finds himself walking up the path back to the dormitories. Since Yumi did not seem to be waking up anytime soon, her mother sent him back to school in the early morning to rest in an actual bed, not "ruin his body waiting on a miracle" as she so eloquently put it. Exhausted and confused, he left.

He wipes at the sides of his mouth tiredly. It was around five in the morning when her mother woke him up, so no one would be guarding the buildings. He quickens his pace, though his movements are sloppy, uncoordinated. He only woke up about twenty minutes ago anyway.

Sighing in relief, he slyly enters the side door into the building and goes up the stairs.

_One...two…three….four_, he counts before opening the door into the hallway. He makes sure to walk very slowly, practically tiptoeing when he finds his key and unlocks the door. Looking down the hallway from both directions, he finally steps into his haven and shuts the door carefully behind him.

Luckily, Odd is asleep. He yawns, stripping to his undershirt and boxers, and falls into his bed. Sighing, he turns his head. "What a day." And he falls unconscious.

* * *

Aelita peers at the clock on the opposite wall, then looks at Odd in surprise. "And you said he is asleep now? It's already 8!"

"I'm telling you, he came in while I was sleeping." Odd points his fork at Aelita and Jeremie while chewing. "I bet you guys he'll sleep the day away."

"It's no matter." Jeremie's nonchalance is refreshing considering the recent events. "I'll only be doing some repairs."

"Repairs two pairs cat hairs who CARES?" Odd laughs maniacally while eating. "Maybe I'll work on my music. Break Dance needs a new remix anyway. And then I'll draw on Ulrich's face since he will still be asleep. After that I'll bully Sissi and then I'll eat dinner. A perfect day." He ignores the looks his friends give him. "Maybe I should draw a big "I love Yumi" on his forehead in red… and Kiwi on his left cheek. Or maybe the right? What do you think guys?"

Jeremie stares at Odd, gob smacked, while Aelita hides her giggles. "I think you should study. Didn't you say that you scored badly on last week's math test?"

"I did!" Odd's eyes are wide as he gives Jeremie the look of eureka, a terrific discovery. "You promised me you would help me with it, but you never did! Today's the best day for a tutoring session Einstein!" He continues chewing happily as Jeremie just looks at him with a look of terror.

_Tutoring? Don't you remember what happened the _last _time I tutored you? _Jeremie rests his head in his hands desperately.

* * *

The landscape is blurry, shady, dark as he continues to run, his heart racing in his throat as he tries to escape the reprimands, the retorts. He does not understand why this is happening to him, why his parents seem so intent on punishing him. The minute he stepped into his house after the soccer game, his father, all angry, seemed to waste no time in making his feelings known.

"Why didn't you hit the goal?"

"Why is your mom crying?"

"Why did you score below 95%?"

"Aren't you my son?"

Despite the speed at which he is running, he cannot escape. He cannot get away.

"Stop chasing me! Don't you understand I don't want you near me?"

"Why won't you listen to me? In all of these years you haven't listened to a word your parents have said, haven't you?"

"I have! I can only listen to you! Ignoring only gets you so far."

"Stop right there!"

"I won't stop for you! Leave me alone!"

"Ulrich-"

"No!"

"-break br-"

"No!"

"-dance. And now you kno-"

"No!"

"BREAK IT DOWN NOW!"

"…What?"

Ulrich wakes up from his disturbed slumber, his eyes wide in confusion. What the hell just happened there? Did his father really just tell him to break it down? Did he even know what break it down meant?

"And then they lived happily ever after." Odd closes his laptop, grinning as he takes off his huge headphones. Ironically they were a gift from Ulrich himself. "That ended a lot faster than I thought it would."

"…Odd?" Ulrich rubs his eyes, croaking the name. He notes the sun shining through the window trying to blind him. "What time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon." Odd's grin grows when Ulrich falls out of bed. "It's okay; it's only Sunday. Had a nice sleep there?"

"Shut up Odd." He rubs his back, wincing.

"You were mumbling pretty loudly there. I hope you weren't having a dirty dream. I mean, I know you got to see Yumi in bed but that's pretty sick, even for me." He shuts up at Ulrich's glare, stifling his laughter when Ulrich turns around. "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself!" Ulrich groans, putting a palm to his forehead. "I need to eat…"

Odd ignores the awkward atmosphere. "So… we're not doing anything today, so maybe you would want to play soccer outside or something?"

Ulrich glances outside, then turns to Odd with a raised eyebrow. "It's raining heavily outside… and it's windy. Are you okay this morning?" But he knows, starting the second he woke up - not even! - that Odd is not himself today. Perhaps Kiwi sat on his face while he was sleeping last night, depriving his brain of the oxygen it obviously needs, or the lunch ladies accidentally put rat poison-

"Ulrich!" Odd's hand is waving rather wildly in front of Ulrich's face, and he slaps it away. "Let's go visit Aelita and Jeremie! I'm dying here."

"Wouldn't want that to happen."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ulrich gathers his toiletries. "When I return, let's go." He shakes his head when he is finally in the hallway.

* * *

"You know, Jeremie promised he would tutor me today." Odd continues to walk with a proud smile on his face, not noticing Ulrich's sudden cough. "I'm definitely going to ace chemistry this quarter!"

"But it doesn't really matter to you, doesn't it?" Ulrich smiled, shaking his head softly to himself. _For a genius like you Einstein, you sure agree to the stupidest things._

"Hey why are we going here?" Aelita steps ahead of the guys, confused as she tries to peer into the shed.

Jeremie nudges her along the path gently. "We're not going there." Aelita rubs the back of her head thoughtfully as she trudges along. "I would actually like to investigate something… more like an experiment really."

"Are you going to blow up the gymnasium again?" Ulrich's voice is monotone as he watches Jeremie warily. Odd's face lights up at the prospect.

"Ooh Einstein, something in the forest?"

"The soccer field?"

"How about the principal's office? Get that guy back for taking my laptop for a month…"

"The cafeteria?"

"Sissi?"

"Stop it!" Jeremie glares at both boys, both out of breath, and then he stops walking. The rest of the group follows and after a few minutes, they all observe the area.

Odd widens his eyes. "Um… Einstein…"

"It's a crime scene investigation guys!" Jeremie peels off his backpack and yanks it open, giving each person a pair of gloves, a mask, and a bag for containment. "Whatever you deem pertinent, put in the bag. I will be taking photographic evidence to observe in my dorm." He pulls the camera strap around his neck. "Come on guys." But he stops after a few seconds of walking, noticing that his friends were not following him.

"You have officially gone bonkers Einstein. Absolutely bonkers."

"For once, I agree with Odd. Just leave this alone, won't you?"

"When the gymnasium is completely refinished, there will be nothing left. It will seem as if nothing happened." His voice strengthens after a quick glance to Aelita's skeptical face. "I am not reaching the same conclusion as the authorities did, so I feel I must collect my own data and make conclusions from that."

He sighs at Ulrich and Odd's confused faces. "I think the principal and Jim are wrong and I'm going to prove it. Besides, there's nothing to really do today. Come on. Might as well make this day useful, right?"

Ulrich seems to internally struggle for a few seconds before looking up with a determined sparkle in his eye. "Let's go guys. Yumi's counting on us."

Odd shrugs at Aelita's questioning look as they follow Ulrich's stride pass the open gate. After a few more steps, they push through the doors, which are surprisingly open.

"I thought they would lock them so no one would enter."

"We did enter through the back door, Princess."

Jeremie shakes his head before wincing up into the vast space. Darkness blinds him, and suddenly, he is reaching into his bag.

"Here guys." He tosses each of his friends a flashlight. "Let's get to it."

* * *

"Are you really surprised that we didn't find anything Einstein? Really, now. Think about it. It was an accident. That's what they said. We just wasted three hours in a big dark empty auditorium."

"Ah stop whining Odd." In turn, Odd scowls at Ulrich, who is resting on his bed. "You're really giving me a headache here."

"At least we know for certain there was no foul play. Thankfully." Aelita peers at Jeremie curiously. "You're very quiet."

"I just need to think for a while. That's all." He sits up suddenly. "I need to look at the Super Computer for a bit. It needs a few repairs and then we're set. Today's the perfect day for that."

"Do we all need to go?" Odd's scowl grows on his face. He sighs in defeat at Jeremie's expression of finality. "Fine, let's go." He leaps up off of the floor. "Let's beat those monsters. I need to beat off some stem anyway."

Aelita rolls her eyes. "We're not going to Lyoko to fight, you know. I doubt that XANA let out his little monsters to play with us either."

"Yeah Odd." Jeremie stands up, making sure his laptop is in his bag. He is careful with it, finally yanking the zipper closed and throwing the pack over his shoulders. "We're shorthanded. I don't think it is wise to start a fight."

"Then that's settled." Ulrich yawns loudly, sitting up and planting both feet on the floor. "Let's go."

* * *

The gang is walking through the woods, making sure not to make any suspicious noises. "You know, it is a nice night. The moon is full."

"You know what they say about full moons." Odd grins, the edges of his mouth reaching his ears as he raises an eyebrow. "Werewolves."

"You really believe in that Odd? I thought you were smarter than that."

"You're too nice sometimes, Einstein." Odd glares at Ulrich's dry comment. "I thought you were the smart one here. Thinking that -" Suddenly, he is pulling his phone out of his pocket. He stops in his tracks, staring at the phone.

"Who is it?" Odd goes to Ulrich's side, trying to read the blinking screen.

"It's Yumi's parents."

* * *

_How can you? After all you've told me…_

_I am not a monster. I'm human, just like you. I am angry, I must admit, but it will pass. That's how it goes._

_And you really-_

_I do. Though there's a part of me that resents you, I love you above everything, and I want you to be happy. I do forgive you. I just wanted you to understand my feelings. Can you believe that? I was so angry that last few years and I say I love you. How crazy must I be to do that._

_Oh Junichi, I really do not deserve you._

_I suppose that fate does not want us to be together, and that is okay. You will live your life and I will live mine. I have learned that though these events hurt, they happen for a reason. Everything happens for a reason._

_I don't believe that at all. That is such a lie._

_Well, they do. You just have to be patient and let these things happen. You must be patient._

_And then?_

_And then you will see._

_I haven't realized until now how much I have missed you. I really must contact you soon._

_Trust me sweetness, it'll be happening sooner than you think._


End file.
